El mono y el dragón
by Suriee
Summary: Ser el amante de Chase Young era tan emocionante como extraño. Al menos eso le pareció a Jack que comenzaba a sentirse excitado a pesar de estar empapado de saliva de dragón, en una posición incómoda y con dos largas hileras de dientes custodiándolo... (PWP, Lemmon, Hard Lemmon, Vore, Furry, Kinky...)


**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**El mono y el dragón**

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, o sea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Hey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Ser el amante de Chase Young era tan emocionante como extraño. Al menos eso le pareció a Jack que comenzaba a sentirse excitado a pesar de estar empapado de saliva de dragón, en una posición incómoda y con dos largas hileras de dientes custodiándolo...

**Nota: **PWP (Plot? What Plot?) Regalo para Freaku por su cumpleaños ¡Te amodio sempai!¡Feliz cumpleaños Freaku! (su cumpleaños fue hace tanto que ya casi cumple años de nuevo... Tal vez debí publicarlo antes pero es un regalo así que... ¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo! )

**Advertencias:** Vore y Furry (Si no sabes lo que es... Significa que aún no estás tan enfermo mental y sexualmente ¡Bien por ti!) **Pero en serio, si no quieres quedar traumatizado es mejor que regreses. Vuelve. Cierra esta página y regresa. **

**Si prefieres una buena sesión de smut pervertido... ¡Bienvenido seas!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**El mono y el dragón**

Ser el amante de Chase Young era tan emocionante como extraño. Al menos eso le pareció a Jack que comenzaba a sentirse excitado a pesar de estar empapado de saliva de dragón, en una posición incómoda y con dos largas hileras de dientes custodiándolo...

Lo repetía; era muy, muy extraño ser el amante de Chase Young pero eso no le quitaba lo emocionante porque, rayos ¿Qué amante es capaz de casi tragarte solo porque se le antoja? Jack se movió para buscar una posición más cómoda y la lengua bífida lo recorrió entero, empapándolo aún más y deteniéndose un momento en su entrepierna. El chico gimió y Chase hizo un sonido que reverberó en su cuerpo. Jack agradeció su costumbre de cargar con su mono-bastón y con su cola comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna mientras recorría su cuerpo húmedo con sus manos. Empezó a gemir quedamente, saboreando las nuevas sensaciones y sabiendo que Chase también lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él (había sido su idea después de todo). El placer lo embriago rápidamente y cuando menos lo espero sintió como era expulsado de su tibia prisión y expuesto al aire frío de afuera. El enorme dragón verde lo miro fijamente y le paso la lengua por el rostro mientras Jack regresaba a su tamaño normal (habría sido imposible estar en su boca si no se hubiera encogido un poco). El pelirrojo estaba por preguntarle que debía hacer cuando el dragón hablo con su voz grave, destilando poder y magia.

-Continúa

Y Jack obedeció. Su ropa fue fácilmente destrozada por las enormes garras pero su cuerpo seguía empapado; su cabello estaba pegado a su rostro y su cola se deslizaba con facilidad por su cuerpo, tan húmedo y resbaladizo... Chase había regresado casi todo su cuerpo a su forma humana pero su cola de dragón seguía detrás suyo y sus manos estaban convertidas en garras aún, las escamas verdes repartidas a lo largo de la piel expuesta. El guerrero atrapo la cola de su pequeño mono y la coloco en su boca, succionando al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo acariciaba su miembro y una de sus tetillas sin pudor, con la vista nublada en lujuria y gimoteando su nombre.

Era tan excitante tener al pequeño mono a su merced... La sensación de poder al haberlo casi devorado era tan embriagante, y su joven amante tan sumiso y complaciente... Sin pensarlo saco la larga cola de su boca y la coloco directamente en la entrada del chico que gimió con abandono al sentirla dentro de sí.

-Cha-Chase...

-Prepárate a ti mismo Spicer –le dijo con voz ronca y se alejó un poco para disfrutar de la vista; Jack Spicer transformado en mono, desnudo, empapado en saliva, empalándose a sí mismo con su cola, masturbándose, gimiendo y rogándole que lo tomara-

Spicer era tan bueno para su ego.

-Por favor... Chase...

El guerrero no espero nada más y lo beso con fiereza, destrozando lo que le quedaba de ropa con sus garras, tomando la cola de Jack y empujando más adentro mientras se masturbaba al escucharlo gemir... Finalmente saco la cola de su joven amante y la reemplazo con su miembro, empalándolo completamente y escuchando el largo grito de placer de su amante.

-Sí, Chase si, más... Oh más...

Chase comenzó a embestir con fuerza, sintiendo como la carne lo aprisionaba deliciosamente y se dilataba para recibirlo, tan caliente, tan apretado. Debajo suyo el chico se retorcía, gimiendo algo que no alcanzo a entender porque estaba ocupado, concentrándose en esa dulce estrechez que lo envolvía.

El mono bastón cayo de sus manos por la fuerza de las embestidas y Jack pensó en tomarlo de nuevo pero solo eso pudo hacer, pensarlo, porque su cuerpo estaba siendo salvajemente empalado contra la superficie blanda en la que estaba ¿Estaría en una cama? No sabía ni le importaba, mucho menos ahora que Chase estaba transformándose lentamente en dragón de nuevo; primero sus brazos, después su torso, su rostro, hasta que sintió la transformación de su miembro aún dentro de él... Chase era aún más grande cuando se convertía en dragón.

Con una sonrisa lasciva disfruto de la sensación del cambio dentro de su cuerpo y las garras lo levantaron, dejándolo caer sin cuidado sobre su estómago antes de que el dragón volviera a penetrarlo tan duro como lo estaba haciendo antes de transformarse.

-Aahh... AH... AAAHHH... F-FUCK CHA-...

El enorme cuerpo reptiliano se colocó sobre el suyo, haciéndole sentir las escamas contra su espalda desnuda. Para ese momento el cerebro de Jack no podía registrar nada que no fuera el placer que estaba experimentando; el miembro de Chase golpeando en su interior sin piedad, el cuerpo tibio sobre el suyo, las escamas contra su piel desnuda, el aliento caliente en su nuca... Con dificultad logro apoyarse en sus rodillas y miro sobre su hombro; el largo hocico de Chase estaba babeando sobre él.

-Ohhhh SI CHASE CHASE

Jack paso la mano por su espalda, empapándola de saliva draconiana para después llevarla a su hinchado miembro, usándola como lubricante para masturbarse...

-Más más MAS MAS MASMASMASMAAAAAHHHH

Las garras se clavaron en sus hombros y cadera y su cuerpo fue empujado hacia tras para encontrarse con las poderosas embestidas del dragón que a pesar de la rapidez y la fuerza seguía conservando el ritmo lo que significaba que Chase no iba a terminar pronto... Su cuerpo entero se sacudía mientras el dragón chocaba contra su próstata en cada embestida, empotrándolo contra el colchón una y otra vez, sin descanso, sin pausas, con rapidez, la lujuria de Chase-dragón era tan violenta que algún día iba a fundir su cerebro por el placer.

-Spicer... ahh... –suspiro el guerrero sin dejar de empalarlo, con su voz afectada y ronca- Nnnhh... Spiiaaahh... Ó, shì da –murmuro sin poder contenerse y busco el mono-bastón con la vista... deseaba tanto follarse al mono-Jack también-

De pronto la cola reptiliana estaba frente a su rostro porcelana sosteniendo el wu que había perdido. El chico lo tomo con las manos temblorosas.

-Aahhh... Ahhh mon- ahhh fuck mooooohhhh siiii..

Chase intento detenerse para permitir que el chico activara el shen gong wu pero no podía hacerlo; la estrechez y calidez asfixiante de Spicer era tan placentera que no pudo hacer más que reducir su fuerza al embestirlo.

-Mono ahh... Monobaston –lo escucho atragantarse con sus palabras pero eso fue suficiente; de inmediato una larga cola nació del precioso trasero que estaba profanando y se meció de un lado a otro con movimientos erráticos; mono-Jack no podía coordinar su curiosa cola debido a la bruma del placer en su mente-

Regreso a embestirlo con fuerza de nuevo pero esta vez el chillido de un mono se mezcló con los gemidos de Spicer, excitándolo aún más. Lentamente, a medida que el wu tomaba más poder sobre el chico, los chillidos del mono sobrepasaban los gemidos del pelirrojo hasta que solamente escucho los aullidos de mono-Jack gritar sin descanso, provocándolo aún más y haciendo que perdiera todo el control que había podido mantener.

-Ahh... N-nàme hǎo... Nàme jǐn...

Empujo una garra sobre su espalda y lo derribo sobre el colchón, manteniéndolo firmemente apretado contra él mientras que su otra mano jalo la cola con saña, disfrutando de hacerlo sentir dolor y placer. No controlo más su fuerza, ni su velocidad ni su ritmo solo se concentró en metérselo tan adentro como para que pudiera salir por su boca. La cama crujió bajo ellos y la cabecera se rompió en algún momento pero no le prestó atención, estaba ocupado empotrándose con demencia en el perfecto trasero blanco...

-Nàme jǐn... Wô da xiâo hóuzi...

Los chillidos del mono le llegaban ahogados y Chase se deleitó en arañar la espalda y las nalgas porcelana, dejando hilos de sangre donde sea que tocara... Lo habría masturbado pero no quería arrancarle el pene y matarlo por desangramiento; Spicer era tan... delicioso para follar... La cola se removió en su mano, acercándose a su rostro y acariciándolo suavemente ¿Spicer aún podía pensar coherentemente? Bien, debía arreglar eso; tomo el blanco torso con ambas manos y se dejó ir, embistiendo sin descanso, enterrándose hasta la base y saliendo completamente antes de clavarse de nuevo sin piedad. La entrada comenzó a tensarse, estrechándose a su alrededor y Chase escucho un chillido ensordecedor que le dio a entender que Spicer acababa de correrse. El pasaje se estrechó, asfixiándolo con su calidez y embriagándolo con tanto placer que comenzó a marearse.

-Spi-Jaaaahhhh... Wô d... –el mundo comenzó a desdibujarse y sintió el orgasmo extenderse por su vientre, bajando hacia sus testículos y explotando dentro del chico. Su mente estallo en una vorágine de colores y sensaciones y el placer lo nublo tanto que lo siguiente que supo es que Spicer luchaba debajo de él para poder respirar-

-Uh uh uh... –Chase le arrebato el mono-bastón con un coletazo y la transformación retrocedió poco a poco, regresando al chico a la normalidad- Eso, estuvo de puta madre... –dijo a duras penas- No voy a sentarme, en, unas semanas... –el pelirrojo empezó a quedarse dormido y prácticamente en estado inconsciente se acurruco contra el dragón, las sabanas debajo suyo teñidas de rojo y húmedas de sudor y semen-

-Wô da xiâo hóuzi –murmuro él, también somnoliento y acercó más al chico a su cuerpo con su cola pensando que, apenas descansaran lo suficiente, podrían volver a repetirlo-

**FIN**

* * *

**Traducción (agradezcamos a Google y a Freaku por sus cursos de mandarín):**

**Ó, shì da* **Oh si

**Nàme hǎo* **Tan bueno

**Nàme jǐn* **Tan apretado

**Wô da xiâo hóuzi***Mi pequeño mono**  
**

Espero lo hayan disfrutado ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
